


Remembering

by seleniticexplorer



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Pre-Canon, Small angry Sirrus is small and angry, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic displaying how Atrus' parenting techniques backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

“We’ll be back soon, boys. Don’t be trouble for Saavedro, do you understand?”

Atrus hugged his sons tightly to him before departing, giving them each a kind if weary smile as he disappeared out the door. 

Achenar sauntered off almost at once to find Saavedro and lunch. Sirrus, however, stood silently in the doorway, watching the spot where his father had vanished. His pale eyes narrowed and his boyish face pulled tight into a harsh expression he had inherited from a grandfather he had never known.

It had been exactly a three years since Anna had passed away. Atrus, in his desire to spend time alone, had assumed his sons were too young to remember the date. But he was wrong.

“Sirrus? Are you going to come to lunch?” Saavedro’s voice called from the next room.

“Coming…” The young teen turned from the doorway, blinking back tears.


End file.
